


Everybody Talks

by drswriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, HS AU, M/M, absolute schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drswriting/pseuds/drswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has a gigantic crush on the gigantic Sam. How does he intend to let him know? Through song and public humiliation, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I’ve been meaning to write a fic to this song ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cA-Tqc3PYkQ ) for a while now, and I know that Dread’s ( http://dreadelion.tumblr.com/ ) been feeling down. Partially based on the song, and partially based off of that one Supernatural HS AU (and this picture specifically - http://dreadelion.tumblr.com/post/33416149873/im-pretty-sure-my-feelings-about-greasers-have ), here you go.
> 
> Also, obviously, I do not own rights to SPN or to the song or to Dread's picture. Those are things I am NOT talented at, though I wish I was.

Gabriel’s affections for Sam Winchester hadn’t exactly been a secret to anyone. Least of all to Sam. But damn, was that kid stubborn. Gabriel mused about his crush while he was putting together the performance order for the school’s talent show. The theater director gave him way too much leeway on these things. He chuckled as he arbitrarily put the rap group after the concert pianist. And that’s when the idea came to him.

The night of the talent show, Gabriel made a pest of himself, bothering Castiel. “Cas, are you sure Dean’s dragging Sam along?”

“Gabriel, if you ask me again, I’m not going to answer.”

“But are you positive?” he whined, fiddling with his suspenders. Castiel sighed testily.

“Yes. Just go out there, already. Aren’t you opening the show?” 

“Yeah, yeah alright I’m going.”

Gabriel grabbed the microphone stand and pulled it on stage with him. He tapped it once to test the sound, and grinned as it reverberated around the theater. His eyes immediately lighted on the Winchesters, as Castiel moved to sit next to Dean. One look at Sam, at those curious hazel eyes, was all the push he needed to start.

“Hello, hello! Welcome to the Annual Talent Show! I’m Gabriel and I’ll be the M.C. here tonight,” he began, waggling his eyebrows. “But before we get to the rest of the acts, I’ve got a special song to open with. This goes out to Sam Winchester.” Gabriel nodded to the sound guy in the back and the Neon Trees song started up. 

Gabriel swayed his hips to the beat and started to sing. “Hey baby won’t you look my way. I can be your new addiction. Hey baby what you gotta say? All you’re giving me is friction. I’m a sorry sucker and this happens all the time. I found out that everybody talks, everybody talks, everybody talks.“ Gabriel danced around the stage, pulling the mic with him. The whole time, his eyes never left Sam - who was slouched down in his seat, face beat red. 

When he finished singing, there was a beat of dead silence, before the audience burst into applause. Sam stood from his seat, and made for the exit in a hurry. “Alright guys and gals, thank you, and now for juggling with Garth!” Gabriel raced off the stage and out the back door, not caring who saw. He’d gone and done it now. Fucked it all up. 

He hurried around the corner of the school, and saw a retreating tall form in the darkness. “Wait! Sam, hey!” Gabriel ran after the younger Winchester, catching up with him at the first street light. “Hey, Sam, look - ” Gabriel panted, grabbing at Sam’s elbow. Sam spun on his heel to face the older boy, face still flushed bright red.

“What? Wasn’t it enough to embarrass me in front of the entire school?” he muttered. 

“I’m sorry, I really am. I’m just - I’m a little crazy about you, kiddo. And I wanted, uh, wanted to know if you wanted to maybe go on a date. But obviously I’m an idiot and that was stupid, and I’m just sorry, okay?” Gabriel babbled. Sam stared at him for a long minute as the blood slowly receded from his cheeks. Gabriel turned to go, feeling absolutely sick to his stomach. Sam stopped him, though. Caught him by his shoulder.

“Next time, can you just ask?”

“What?”

“Just ask me. Not… y’know, the whole school.” Sam looked down at the ground shyly. 

“Are you… did you just say yes?” Gabriel asked, eyes wide.

“I guess I did.” Sam said, lips quirking up into a smile.

Gabriel crowed loudly and grabbed Sam in a big hug. “It’ll be the best date of your life, Sam-a-lamb. Just you wait.”


End file.
